1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing system security, and in particular, to a method and system for automatic password generation. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for automatic password generation, which will automatically comply with required password rules and syntax for any of multiple systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer communication utilizing various networks, such as the Internet, has become increasingly popular. Security within such networks is typically accomplished by associating a particular password with a particular user and submission of an identification of that user and the appropriate password are required in order to permit access to a target data processing system.
Different target data processing systems frequently specify the rules and syntax which must be utilized for a password. For example, passwords may be specified as containing at least six characters and no more than twelve characters. The characters themselves may be required to be a non-repetitive string of alphanumeric characters and further requirements may exist which specify the intermix of alphabetic characters and numeric characters.
The number of systems requiring a password for access and the wide variety of password rules and syntax make it difficult for a user to spontaneously generate a new password which complies with the rules and syntax for a particular system.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for automated password generation, which has a high likelihood of complying with required password rules and syntax for each of multiple data processing systems.